Words of Comfort
by The Dam Chosen One
Summary: Ginny is worried and goes outside for a moment of peace, which turns to remembering, which turns to tears. Fred finds her. How does he comfort her? Hinny oneshot, takes place when Harry is gone during DH *part two posted*


Ginny wraps her white scarf closer around her shoulders. Despite her sweater and scarf, the wind still bites. Goosebumps rise on her skin. Her eyes turn up to the moon, and she stares at its beautiful, bright surface. Standing on the porch during this beautiful night would normally make people's hearts warm and happy. But as Ginny stares, she can't help the tear that rolls down her face.

She remembers his eyes. The first time she saw him, they were the first thing she noticed. So green and so bright. She was sure that she would never see a green quite like his eyes ever again. 'Green as a fresh-pickled toad' she had once said. She has tried for years to find the right color, but its always a little off.

Next, she remembers his hair. A slight smile come to her lips, remembering one summer morning when she walked down to the kitchen.

 _Walking down the stairs, she pauses. Harry was in the hallway, in front of the families' large mirror. He was currently running his hands down his hair, appearing to be trying to make it lay flat. Ginny tried to hold in her laughter at the picture it created._

" _Um… Harry what exactly are you doing?" The laughter she tried to hold back was apparent in her laugh. Harry spun around, startled. His cheeks warmed with a light blush at being caught._

" _Wa-oh hey Gin. I was just…ah…trying to, ah fix my hair."_

 _Ginny couldn't hold it in anymore and busted up laughing. Harry too started chuckling at the sound of her laugh. Ginny finished descending down the stars to stand next to him._

" _Harry, you do realize that's an almost impossible task, right? I mean your hair basically defies all properties of gravity."_

 _Harry's face heated more at her teasing. He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could Ginny continued._

" _Don't worry, it looks nice. Gives you that handsome but messy, rugged vibe." She walked away with a smile hearing his light choke behind her._

A smile lines her face along with the now continuous tears as the memory fades from the forefront of her mind. She remembers her time with Harry. She remembers the first time he kissed her. She remembers every kiss after. She remembers those stolen hours by the lake, and the times they would just sit next to each other working. He would occasionally look over and smile at her. Almost like he could never believe she was really his. He knew her too. He saw her for who she was and knew her strength. He didn't try to hide things from her or worry that she was too fragile to know. He trusted her to take care of herself. And she loved him for that. Love. That was such a strong word, yet it wasn't enough when it came to Harry. He was part of her, weaved into her very existence. She remembered the first time Harry said it to her.

 _Harry drew away from her lips, kissing the side of her mouth as he went. He pulled her into his arms, his head resting on hers. She felt his breath move the hair on her head. They stood in each other's arms, drinking in the feel of arms around them. She leaned back to look up at his face, but Harry held on to her tighter._

" _Harry…what's wrong?" Ginny's voice had a level of worry in it._

" _I was just thinking. You mean so much to me Gin, and I just… I can't lose you too. I can't" His eyes were clouded, like part of him was here, and part was far, far away._

 _Ginny felt slight panic rise in her chest._

" _Harry what are you talking about?"_

 _Harry looked at her, his eyes clearing._

" _Huh? Oh, don't let my rambling worry you Gin. It's nothing."_

 _Ginny didn't look too convinced. "You know you can always talk to me, right? Even if it's about us, you can always come to me."_

 _Harry looked into her eyes, realizing what she was thinking. "No no, Ginny its nothing like that. Its fine. We're fine. I promise."_

 _Ginny looked at him, still disbelieving as he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to her lips._

" _I promise Gin. I-I love you." His checks reddened at his sudden exclamation._

 _Ginny jerked back, shocked. Harry began to panic slightly, thinking it would scare her away. He tried to backpedal._

" _Well I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"_

" _Harry, be quiet." He shut up Ginny reached up and grabbed his neck, squeezing him into a giant hug. "It's okay. I love you too." The smile on Harry's face then would have blinded anyone who looked._

As that memory too faded, Ginny's tears turn to quiet sobs. She keeps remembering, even as it hurts her. Because, as much as she wishes it was different, its not. She should have figured out during that last memory, but at the time she had been too happy to think too far into it. Either way, it didn't matter. Harry had left her so she would be safe. And now he was off fighting the evil that grew larger every day and getting into God knows what trouble. And through it all, she was left alone. No idea if he was safe, injured, or five minutes from death. She didn't know where he was, or what he was doing. And it terrified her. As a kid, she had never been scared of such things as the boogey man or monsters in her closet. She had never needed to sleep with a light on in her room. But now, as she stands outside in the night, she realizes she is afraid. Not of the darkness creeping around her, but rather she is terrified for Harry. She is scared of the darkness that follows him. She is scared that darkness would be the last thing he sees. She is afraid of losing him.

The door creaks open behind her. She jumps, her mind coming back to the present as she frantically rubs the tears from her face. The last thing she needs is to worry her family about her too. She calls out to whoever came through the door, her voice crackly and hoarse with emotion.

"You can go back inside. I-I'm fine. Just needed some fresh air."

"That's a load of hogwash and you know it Gin." Ginny looks to the side as Fred comes to stand beside her.

He just stands, waiting for her to talk. Of all her brothers, she was closest to Fred. He had understood her, and she never had to explain herself to him. So he knew now, just by looking at her, that she needed to talk.

"I miss him so much Fred. I feel like my heart is being squeezed tighter and tighter every day. No one knows where he is. No one has heard from him. Fred I…I'm scared he's dead." Her sobs grew desperate as Fred took her in his arms and held her. He let her cry until her tears slowed and turned to sniffles. He pulled away from her and made her look into his eyes.

"Ginny, I know you're scared, but you need to think. Who is the most wanted person for Death Face?"

"H-harry." Her lips turned up a fraction at Fred's lame attempt at humor.

"And if he or anyone else had caught Harry, what do you think he would do?"

"Kill him. Torture him. Anything! How is this supposed to help Fred?" Ginny exclaims, more tears falling at the thought of Harry chained in a cell, being tortured to death.

"No Ginny. That's where you're wrong. If Harry was captured, the world would know. He knows Harry is a symbol for the light, and he would take every opportunity to use him to bring morale and others down. If Harry was in trouble, we would know. So you see Gin, no news is actually fantastic news. That means he is safe and well hidden, and has not, in fact, been caught." Fred finished his little speech.

Ginny looks up at him. She nodded along to his words, but as they both sit in silence under the moon, tears fill her eyes.

"I love him, Fred." She looks over to see his reaction.

"I know." Fred looks down with a smile in his eyes. "He's coming back Gin. I promise." He looks back up at the moon.

"It's a beautiful moon tonight, isn't it Ginny? The way it is almost full. It's like its filling up, almost ready to overflow but not quite."

A pause.

"Harry looks at the same moon. I bet he thinks its beautiful too. He's standing under it right now, thinking of you."

At this Ginny finally smiled. "I hope you're right Fred."

"I am." They both knew they weren't talking about the moon.

As Ginny stood there with her brother, her heart felt lightened. She felt comfort she hadn't felt in weeks. Harry was alright, and he would come back to her. And when he did, she was going to punch him. Hard. Out of love, of course. And while she looked up at the moon, she could almost hear Harry's voice. "I love you."

...

Harry sighed as he looked up. The moon was barely visible past the trees. He sat on the forest floor and thought. He thought about Ginny, and the memories they had together. He thought about her strength, and her fierceness. He hoped she would be able to see the moon tonight and think of him. Of the times they would stay up just to look at its glow. And as he looked at the moon, he said three words out loud, wishing she could hear them. "I love you."

 **AN: just a little Hinny moment I thought of, from Ginny's point of view when Harry was away. I always imagined her as having a very close relationship with the twins, Fred in particular. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! -dam chosen one**

 **AN2:Update! Hey guys! I just wanted to let everyone know that I have written and posted a part two from Harry's pov. It's called Moonlit Memories. Go check it out! Thank you to everyone who read this story.**


End file.
